csl_670_cscp_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
School Counseling Program
Comprehensive School Counseling Welcome to the Organization and Administration of Counseling Services Comprehensive School Counseling Program Project Wayne State College Graduate Program Describe your topic This project will demonstrate knowledge of the organization, development and administration of a comprehensive school counseling program by creating a school sounseling portfolia. This portfolio represents and personalizes the American School Counselors Association national model. Latest activity INTRODUCTION School Profile Our middle school is located on eastern side of Sioux City, Iowa. We educate 6-8 grade students. There are a total of 1065 students in the building. Our student demographics Include 71.83% White, 20% Hispanic, 2.44% Asian, 2.25% Black, 2.44% Native American, .75% Multi, and .28% Pacific Islander. Data School Improvement Goals The ASCA National Model recommends utilizing the SMART goal format (Doran, 1981) to set specific, measurable, attainable, results-oriented, and time bound goals and specifies a four-pronged approach to goal-setting: 1. Examine school data to identify academic gaps by considering race/ethnicity, gender, age or grade level. 2. Identify activities and interventions as they apply to the three domains (academic, career and personal/social). 3. Select a school improvement plan goal that aligns with the school’s accountability goals. 4. Utilize the SMART goals worksheet provided below. Purpose and Structure of SC Program ---- FOUNDATION Professional school counselors identify personal beliefs as to how all students benefit from the school counseling program and act on these beliefs to guide the development, implementation and evaluation of a comprehensive school counseling program based on a future-oriented vision. Professional school counselors create a mission statement supporting the school’s mission and identify specific goals and desired outcomes of students’ academic, career and personal/social development. Narrative Vision Statement A vision is future-oriented, builds on previously identified beliefs, provides a foundation for a program and aligns with a mission statement. Mission Statement The mission statement is a clear statement of the purpose of the school counseling program and how it relates to the overall mission of the school district. It defines the framework through which services are provided to students. Belief Statement Beliefs are statements regarding the contribution the program makes to student success and are identified early in the development phase of the program. Not only do beliefs define the direction and structure of the school counseling program but they also create an accurate portrait of the school counseling team. This portrait demonstrates the school counseling team’s knowledge, experience, and expectations of the planning, management, delivery, and evaluation of the school counseling program activities. ASCA National Standards ''' Professional school counselors serve a vital role in maximizing student achievement. By incorporating the ASCA National Model themes of leadership, advocacy, collaboration and systemic change, professional school counselors assume leadership roles in the school and the community and promote equity and access to opportunities and rigorous educational experiences for all students. They work with internal and external stakeholders as part of the comprehensive school counseling program and strive for positive impact that eliminates systemic barriers. Based on these four themes, the professional school counselor: promotes the academic success of every student promotes equity and access for every student takes a leadership role within the counseling department, the school setting and the community understands reform issues and works to close the achievement gap; collaborates with teachers, parents and the community to promote academic success of students builds effective teams by encouraging collaboration among all school staff ---- '''MANAGEMENT Narrative Assessments Tools Yearlong Calendar DELIVERY narrative Lesson 1 Lesson 2 Lesson 3 ---- ACCOUNTABILITY Narrative (establish goals using data) Data Analysis School Counselor Evaluation ---- REFERENCES Category:Browse Category:Http://www.ascanationalmodel.org/ Category:Http://kidshealth.org/kid/feeling/school/back_to_school.html Category:Http://www.usa.gov/Topics/Back-to-School.shtml Category:Http://www.iowaschoolcounselors.org/ Category:Https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ihYu1NazS9OwFYu8F-o7RzKKly4xybk-DbiPHD4xSO4/edit